Purikura
by koliri
Summary: Avant les évènements du film, Chiaki découvre ce qu'est un purikura. Léger ChiakiMakoto


**Fandom : **_**La Traversée du temps (**__**Toki wo kakeru shôjo**_**)  
****Disclaimer**** : je sais juste que Mamoru Hosoda est le réalisateur...**

On m'avait demandé du Makoto/Chiaki sur le thème "purikura"... et ça a donné ça.

* * *

Chiaki n'aurait pas crû qu'il lui serait si facile de se lier aux gens de cette époque ; l'écart entre leurs deux modes de vie lui semblait bien trop important pour qu'il leur soit possible de se comprendre, et puis il était juste ici pour voir le tableau. Les choses s'étaient pourtant déroulées le plus simplement du monde, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Kosuke avait fait le premier pas en venant lui parler. Sans doute ce premier de la classe ne désirait-il rien d'autre au départ que remettre dans le droit chemin le petit nouveau qui s'attirait facilement des ennuis — il lui avait fait la morale à ce sujet, bien sûr, mais Chiaki ne pensait pas que c'était uniquement pour cela qu'il était venu vers lui. Les deux garçons avaient vite sympathisé, et Kosuke lui avait alors présentée son amie Makoto. "Mignonne," s'était dit Chiaki en la voyant. Elle n'était pas du tout le genre de fille à rester en permanence dans sa petite bande de copines pour parler potins et grand amour : sans être un garçon manqué, Makoto était plutôt sportive. Bientôt, les trois nouveaux amis prirent l'habitude de se retrouver après les cours pour s'échanger quelques balles. Au début, quand Chiaki ne connaissait encore rien au baseball — tout ce qu'il avait retenu d'un documentaire de son époque sur les loisirs du passé, c'était un type avec une casquette bizarre vissée sur le crâne, qui tapait dans une balle avec une sorte de bâton qu'on appelait "une batte" — mais il ne fut pas long à assimiler les règles qui organisaient ce jeu, batte et gant ne furent plus pour lui d'obscures accessoires d'un temps révolu, mais bel et bien une batte et un gant, qu'il prenait en main avec un certain plaisir. 

« Tu te débrouilles beaucoup mieux maintenant, lui dit un jour Kosuke, le bras encore levé pour rattraper la balle que Chiaki venait de lui lancer.  
— Merci, lui répondit son ami avec un grand sourire fier.  
— C'est sûr qu'il pouvait pas rester nul toute sa vie, se moqua Makoto, Tu te souviens, Kosuke ? Quand il ne savait même pas comment tenir une batte !  
— C'était il y a deux semaines, j'ai pas encore oublié, » sourit l'interpelé en observant Chiaki du coin de l'oeil.

Le rouquin avait légèrement rougi mais feignait l'indifférence. Il récupéra la balle relancée par Kosuke et, d'un large moulinet du poignet, la projeta en direction de Makoto.

« T'es jalouse parce que je suis en train de devenir plus fort que toi, Konno ?  
— N'importe quoi ! » répliqua la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, en rattrapant la balle.

Chiaki rigola, recula un peu pour réceptionner ce qu'on lui avait aussitôt relancé, et garda la balle dans sa main.

« Fait chaud, pourquoi on n'irait pas manger un truc au centre commercial ? proposa-t-il.  
— Tu ne penses qu'à te remplir l'estomac.  
— T'en ferais autant si tu te dépensais autant que moi, idiote !  
— A quel moment tu te dépenses ? Quand tu cours pour arriver avant la sonnerie ?  
— Tu cours toujours derrière moi, j'te signale.  
— Bon, va pour le centre commercial, » soupira Kosuke, qui avait un peu le sentiment d'être exclu de la conversation.

Chiaki adressa à Makoto un sourire triomphant, et en retour elle lui tira la langue. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient pédalé jusqu'au petit centre et fait claquer leurs antivols.

« J'ai envie de sucreries, on en achète ? demanda Makoto.  
— Les filles font plus attention à leur poids ? la plaisanta Chiaki.  
— Je brûlerai mes calories en te massacrant au baseball, t'en fais pas.  
— Oh c'est quoi, ça ? »

Le rouquin s'était arrêté et montrait du doigt une cabine métallique dont l'ouverture était recouverte d'un rideau bleu foncé. Makoto cilla, tourna lentement la tête vers Chiaki, puis prit un air affligé pour lui répondre.

« C'est un purikura. Tu me rappelles de quelle planète tu viens, l'extraterrestre ?  
— La ferme !  
— C'est pour prendre des photos de groupe, expliqua Kosuke, peu désireux que les deux autres se chamaillent en public, C'est assez populaire auprès des jeunes. Ils te mettent des cadres marrants, parfois.  
— Ah bon ? »

Chiaki considéra un instant la cabine appelée "purikura", pensif, puis, attrapant chacun de ses deux amis par un bras, il les y entraîna d'un pas décidé.

« On va en faire un ensemble, ça a l'air marrant !  
— Eeeeh ?! protesta Makoto, C'est débile !  
— Allez, quoi, juste un ! »

Au même moment, une sonnerie se fit entendre tout près d'eux, et la poche de pantalon de Kosuke se mit à vibrer.

« C'est pour moi, dit-il en se dégageant, et il s'éloigna en adressant un signe d'excuse à ses amis, avant de décrocher, Allô ?  
— C'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à le faire sans lui, » fit Chiaki.

L'intérieur de la cabine était plutôt étroit. Makoto prit place sur le siège, mais Chiaki, lui, fut obligé de se tenir debout derrière elle. Il étendit un bras pour glisser quelques pièces dans la fente prévue à cet effet ; il sentait contre sa peau les cheveux de Makoto qui le picotaient, et ne se retira que très lentement, les laissant le chatouiller jusqu'au poignet. Makoto paraissait ne rien avoir remarqué.

« Penche-toi si tu veux être sur la photo ! On verra même pas tes épaules si tu restes comme ça. »

Sans un mot, Chiaki fléchit les genoux, s'accrocha d'une main à l'épaule de la jeune fille et appuya son menton de l'autre côté. Il était à peine installé contre elle qu'un flash les éblouit et qu'il entendit Makoto dire que la photo était prête.

« C'est tout petit, constata-t-il d'un air dépité lorsqu'il eut le résultat entre les mains.  
— C'est un purikura, hein, lui rappela Makoto, Fallait pas t'attendre à un poster.  
— Vous ne m'avez pas attendu ? fit Kosuke en revenant vers eux.  
— Ben non. C'était qui au téléphone ?  
— Aucune idée, personne ne m'a répondu quand j'ai posé la question. J'ai juste crû entendre quelqu'un chuchoter : "Parle-lui !" mais avec le bruit que fait la foule ici, j'ai pû me tromper. Oh, je peux voir ? »

Sans attendre, il arracha prestement la petite photo des mains de son ami. Un sourire étira immédiatement ses lèvres.

« C'est quoi ces têêêtes ? Makoto, tu tires une de ces tronches !  
— Montre-moi, montre-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en regardant à son tour, Eeeeeh ?! Non, je peux pas avoir cette tête-là, c'est pas possible ! Donne-moi ça !  
— Chiaki, t'es pas mal non plus, poursuivit Kosuke, ignorant royalement les petites mains qui s'agitaient pour tenter de lui reprendre le papier glacé qu'il brandissait au-dessus de sa tête.  
— Tu veux qu'on y retourne pour voir quelle tête _tu_ feras ?  
— Hein ? Ah non, mais je... c'est ridicule, enfin. »

En dépit de ses protestations, le pauvre Kosuke n'y échappa pas, et bientôt il rit avec eux du reflet du flash sur ses lunettes, qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'yeux du tout. Entre deux éclats de rire, Makoto jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et poussa un soupir contrarié.

« Faut que je rentre, j'ai promis à ma mère de l'aider pour les courses.  
— Hum, je vais y aller aussi, j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à réviser.  
— T'es trop sérieux, Kosuke...  
— Moi j'ai rien d'important à faire, annonça à son tour Chiaki sans prêter la moindre attention au "On a les mêmes devoirs à rendre" de Kosuke, Mais si j'suis tout seul je rentre aussi. A demain, Kosuke. »

Il commença à s'éloigner et agita une main en l'air.

« Salut Makoto !  
— Tu as entendu ? Il t'a appelée par ton prénom, lui fit remarquer Kosuke après qu'il soit parti.  
— Oui, on est vraiment amis, maintenant, » lui répondit-elle alors.

Kosuke ne dit rien, mais pensa très fort que ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

**Bon, j'ai réussi à caser l'une des répliques du film! C'est bizarre, quand je l'ai revu, cette partie n'était pas sous-titrée, y'a que sur youtube que j'ai pû lire ça...**


End file.
